Tale of the Northern Kingdom
by TarAlcarin
Summary: Aranwe, Elven ambassador to the Kingdom of Arnor, recounts his tale of the rise and fall of the forgotten Dunedain realm.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Northern Kingdom

Chapter I

Origins of Arnor

Much has been lost throughout the ages; brave warriors, mighty kingdoms, works of beauty and art. What has been lost can never truly be returned, but what has been lost does not need to be forgotten.

My name is Aranwe of the Noldorin Elves. I was born in Valinor, long ago, and I have lived to see the changing of the world. What was my tale? That of sorrow. It is a story that would fill the pages of a book, but the memory of the Eldar is long, and what won't be forgotten does not need to be written down. If not my tale, then what tale shall I tell? Well, dear friend, I tell that of Arnor, the great northern kingdom of the Dunedain.

Would that I could return to the glory of the beginning of the Second Age. After the sorrow of the First Age, we rebuilt. The Kingdom of Lindon under Gil-galad grew strong, as did our faithful allies upon the island of Numenor. We found our distant kin, the Silvan Elves, and our ties grew strong. We traded with the Dwarves of Khazad-dum, the fledglings who later become the Northmen, and even distant lands that we had once called our enemies. Middle-earth was as it should have been, and the destruction that Morgoth caused seemed far away.

The glory did not last. The shadow rose in the east. Sauron, Morgoth's lieutenant, returned, and his Rings of Power brought death and destruction upon our lands. I threw down my sword after Morgoth's end, but even Lindon was not entirely safe. Eriador burned, Eregion fell, and if not for the Numenoreans, then perhaps I would not be writing this tale.

But even the Numenoreans began to slip into darkness. It began as whispered words, dark stares, a hurried step, yet soon the Numenoreans were openly changed. Our friendship dwindled, except with those known as the Faithful. They once came as teachers to Middle-earth, yet now they came as tyrants and looters. Even within my garden in Lindon, I could feel darkness beginning to take hold of Middle-earth once again.

What happened next does not need to be described. The Numenoreans fell to Sauron's influence and their own hubris. Numenor fell beneath the waves, and Eru Iluvatar changed the world forever. Yet hope arose even from those dark days.

I accompanied King Gil-galad when he met Elendil upon the shores of Lindon. Five ships lay against the shore, battered and broken, yet each one carried hundreds of the Faithful. As the shadow on Numenor grew, many of the Faithful began to reside in the northern regions of Middle-earth, but I had yet to meet one as mighty as Elendil. He stood far taller than any man or elf I had ever seen, and his strength was matched by his wisdom, courage and kindness. Numenor might be gone, yet the true Numenor lived on within men like Elendil.

It did not take long for arrangements to be made. The Faithful who already lived in Eriador accepted Elendil as their leader, as did the Middle Men who dwelt in ancient forests and hills. Within a few years, the great city of Annuminas was built upon the shores of Lake Nenuial, along with numerous other strong settlements. I was told that Elendil had became High King of Arnor and of the Dunedain, those Numenoreans who now dwelt in Middle-earth. In the south, his sons, Isildur and Anarion, ruled jointly over the Kingdom of Gondor, although they still answered to their father.

For a while, it seemed that Middle-earth would flourish once again. The hundred years that followed the Downfall of Numenor were prosperous beyond belief, the land having become so peaceful and fair that I sometimes believed that I was back in Valinor. Yet it did not last.

Sauron was not gone for long, once again making open war upon his enemies in the west. He struck Gondor and seized Minas Ithil, causing Isildur to flee north with his family. A great council was held atop the hill of Amon Sul, and there the mighty armies of Arnor and Lindon gathered. Although I took no part in the war, I travelled there to look upon the armies before they marched. Fifty thousand Noldorin Elves and Arnorian soldiers camped around that hill, as mighty as any host of the First Age. Their leaders – Gil-galad, Elendil, Isildur and his sons, Lord Elrond, Cirdan…they reminded me of the great heroes who once fought against Morgoth. I would never look upon most of them ever again.

After the army that would later be known as the Last Alliance marched south to fight Sauron, it would be another seven long years until the war ended. It was seven long years of anxiously awaiting news, wondering whether Sauron would be defeated or whether his armies would pour forth from the blasted lands of Mordor after defeating his enemies. As it turned out, the final news was bittersweet. Sauron was defeated, but the losses changed the world yet again.

Gil-galad was dead by Sauron's hand, as was Elendil, but they had succeeded in slaying Sauron as they fell. King Anarion of Gondor was also dead, a man that I unfortunately never had the pleasure of meeting, along with the Silvan kings of Mirkwood and Lorien, Oropher and Amdir. The armies that returned north were mere remnants of the glory that had marched south only seven years before. Arnor's army, especially, had taken severe losses during the war. I have heard some say that only one in three men ever returned.

Our own Kingdom of Lindon now faced an uncertain future. Gil-galad was no more, and he had not taken a wife during his long life, thus he had no children. The lines of Fingolfin and Feanor had ended long ago in Middle-earth, leaving only the line of Finarfin. Yet of that line only Lord Elrond remained, yet he did not wish to claim the High Kingship of the Noldor. To many, the end of the last High King of the Noldor meant the end of the Noldor in Middle-earth altogether. The boats that sailed west during the years that followed the War of the Last Alliance numbered beyond count. Our time was ending, and for a while, I considered taking ship to the Undying West as well.

Yet for reasons I still do not understand, something persuaded me to stay. And I am glad I did. Two years after the war was over, we received word that Isildur was returning north to claim the High Kingship of Arnor. But alas, that never came to pass. Isildur, along with his three eldest sons, Elendur, Aratan and Ciryan, perished in what would become known as the Disaster of the Gladden Fields. Isildur's youngest son, a boy of thirteen named Valandil, was now the new High King of Arnor.

Upon hearing this, my longing for the west faded as quickly as it came. The time of the Eldar may have been coming to an end, but I now understood that it did not have to be my end. I was born in Valinor, I had seen the light of the Two Trees, and I was battled the first Dark Lord during the Elder Days. I still had wisdom and knowledge yet to give. And if I could not give to the Noldor, then I could give it to the Dunedain. Young Valandil would need help if Arnor was to recover, and although I would not be able to provide all of the answers to his problems, I could at least try.

That is how I became the Elven ambassador to Arnor. A position I would hold from the beginning of the Third Age, to the days when Arnor fell to the servants of the enemy. This is the Tale of the Northern Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The Faltering Kingdom

It is somewhat strange to think that a war that was fought so far from Arnor would be the war that struck the poisonous wound that Arnor would eventually succumb to.

When I first arrived in Annuminas, a cloud of mourning and gloom still hung heavily over the city. I am told that of the twenty thousand Arnorians who marched south, only a little more than six thousand ever returned. The beloved Elendil never returned, along with Isildur and all his eldest heirs. The last glory of Numenor seemed to have faded away from the fledgling kingdom.

I think it is important to mention the demographics of Arnor at this time. Like Gondor in the south, Arnor did have a large population of Numenoreans before the Downfall of Numenor. They, however, were concentrated mostly along the River Lhun near the borders of Lindon or in the port of Lond Daer to the south, which was abandoned very early into the Third Age. The wide, open spaces of Eriador were mostly populated by Middle Men, the distant kin of the House of Haleth who lived in a region known as Bree, and other, less friendly men who dwelt in south of Enedwaith and the hills of the Trollshaws.

By the time of the War of the Last Alliance, many of these Middle Men were not properly under Arnor's control. The Hillmen who dwelt in the Trollshaws proved to be violent and highly resistant towards Dunedain rule. In the plains and forests of Enedwaith, other Middle Men still had memories of Numenoreans clearing their ancient forests, and thus they also proved to hardly welcoming of the Dunedain. When the war started, Arnor's army that marched south was made up almost entirely of Dunedain. It was an army that proved to be elite, yet it was also an army where high losses would have catastrophic consequences.

Following the end of the war, many of the Dunedain in Arnor suddenly found themselves in a precarious position, especially those that dwelt far from the capital at Annuminas. The loss of so many soldiers tilted authority back towards the local populations, and Arnor's attempt to subjugate these populations came to an abrupt halt.

Unfortunately, some of this blame must be placed at the feet of King Valandil. He was the fourth son of Isildur and was never meant to become king. The untimely death of his father and elder brothers meant that he assumed the throne as little more than a child. He grew up hearing tales of his family, but never getting to know them himself. His situation was only made worse when his mother died of grief at the loss of her husband and three elder sons. His dire youth meant that his entire life was marred by periods of grief and sorrow where he could do little more than get out of bed in the mornings. He would live a long, peaceful life, yet it could never be said that it was a happy one.

Arnor needed a strong leader to help them recover from the war, but Valandil was not that. Valandil did not continue the works of his grandfather, but instead let the kingdom mostly govern itself while he ruled from Annuminas. Works of colonisation and establishment in the far reaches of Eriador came to a halt, leaving large swathes of land mostly depopulated. He allowed local populations to have their own autonomy to avoid more bloodshed, an admirable decision at the time, but one that would have dire consequences in the future. The blame cannot entirely be aimed at Valandil, as his subjects were equally as inactive under his rule. It seemed that the loss of so many soldiers after the war left the Dunedain content to cling onto what they still had, rather than try to reach out for more.

This did not end with Valandil's reign. His son, Eldacar, proved to be more ineffective. His life already scarred by loss, Valandil was overly protective of Eldacar, and the future king ended up living a sheltered youth, rarely leaving the safety of Annuminas' walls. His lack of experience meant that upon his ascendance to kingship, Arnor's slow recovery turned into decline. Many whispered that Eldacar was barely aware that there was a kingdom outside Annuminas' walls, and thus the lords of Arnor gained even more authority, especially those in the distant reaches.

Despite the difficulties, both Valandil and Eldacar had peaceful reigns, as was the reign of Arantar who followed them. Unlike his predecessors, Arantar was much more proactive during his reign. He regularly toured Arnor's lands, feasting with both Dunedain and Middle Men alike. His friendship with the local populaces helped ease the hostility felt between the Middle Men and the Dunedain. Yet although Arantar proved to be a popular king, he did little actual ruling, and thus much of the kingdom's management was handed over to advisors and officials. Many of these did an admirable job attempting to restore the strength of Dunedain rule, but there were many others who were only interested in lining their own pockets. Under his reign began the corruption that would ultimately cripple Arnor in the future.

I wish I could say it got better, but I cannot. Arantar's was followed by Tarcil, who was a kind, but weak man. Corruption in Arnor grew steadily during his reign, and several ambitious Dunedain lords established power bases amongst the native Hillmen of the Trollshaws and the clansmen of Enedwaith in the south. These Dunedain proved to be disloyal to King Tarcil, and the king's authority barely extended beyond the Weather Hills and the South Downs.

During the reigns of these kings, Arnor continued to falter. The Dunedain populations throughout much of Arnor never truly recovered, and thus the Dunedain of these lands began to intermingle with lesser men. Only around Annuminas, Lhun and the North Downs did Numenorean blood remain strong. Apart from during Arantar's reign, many of Arnor's Middle Men looked upon the Dunedain with envy, and many of the Dunedain looked upon the Middle Men with fear or disdain. The influential Dunedain lords who assumed leadership of many of the Middle Men during Tarcil's reign promised even greater autonomy than that Valandil granted. In a way, these ambitious warlords were weakening their own kingdom in an attempt to increase their own power.

These tensions would grow during Tarcil's reign. And these tensions would ultimately turn into a flame that would burn through Arnor, ripping it into pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The Division of Arnor

The reigns of Valandil, Eldacar and Arantar saw Arnor decline through neglect and corruption, but it was only during the reign of Tarcil that cracks began to appear in the northern kingdom. Ambitious lords, taking advantage of Tarcil's kind nature, effectively carved out their own fiefdoms in Arnor's most distant reaches.

By Tarcil's death, Arnor's authority was in tatters. But Tarcil's son, Tarondor, was nothing like his father. Whereas Tarcil was kind and patient, Tarondor was harsh and quick to anger. If times were different, it would be said that Tarondor was a horrible king, but the times meant that Tarondor's actions were justified or perhaps even needed to save Arnor.

Tarondor's first act was to reign in the freedoms of overly ambitious vassals. When these men came to Annuminas to demand Tarondor overturn his decision, Tarondor instead had them executed. For the first time in centuries, the armies of Arnor roamed forth across the land, garrisoning in lands such as the Trollshaws or Enedwaith to subjugate the local populations. Traitors and dissidents were dealt with harshly, but peace was maintained and Arnor's authority was restored.

This, however, was not without consequences. Tarondor earned the ire of the Hillmen of the Trollshaws, as well as the Clansmen of Enedwaith. His brutal response also drove the families of the slain Dunedain into the arms of the Middle Men, resulting in even further intermingling. The loyal Dunedain living in the Trollshaws and Enedwaith were now small in number, only holding their lands and estates with the help of Tarondor's army.

The reign of Tarondor halted the decline of Arnor, but it did not reverse it. The holes in the sinking ship had been repaired, but new ones had opened up in their place, and it did not take long until water was once again filling the hull. Tarondor died in 602 TA, a man loved by few, hated by many, but feared by all. The consequences of his actions would not be felt during his reign, but during the reign of his son, Valandur.

King Valandur, the eighth King of Arnor, had two options: either continue the brutality of his father's reign and rule through fear or attempt to heal the damages of the past and rule justly. He chose the latter, an admirable decision, but ultimately a fatal one. In an attempt to mend the hurts of the past, Valandur toured the lands of the Trollshaws and Enedwaith extensively. In Enedwaith, he oversaw the extension of the fortifications along the river Gwathlo, ultimately founding the town of Tharbad, a place for both the Dunedain and the Clansmen of Enedwaith. This generous act quelled the tensions in Enedwaith but did little for the Hillmen of the Trollshaws. Yet even as he attempted to oversee similar efforts in Rhudaur, he was slain during an uprising of the local Hillmen.

The response of King Elendur was swift, and Arnor's armies once again marched into the Trollshaws. Although not as brutal as Tarondor's occupation, the Hillmen were kept from uprising at sword point, destroying any chances of reconciliation between them and the Dunedain. Elendur's long reign was mostly free of further troubles, but generations of Hillmen lived and died under the perceived Arnorian oppression, sowing the seeds for what would ultimately destroy Arnor in the end.

His son, Earendur, proved to be a weak king. But Earendur's weakness did not make for a weak Arnor. The true power behind Earendur's rule were his three sons – Amlaith, Thorondur and Aldarion. Each son was a strong leader in his own right, each garnering a large following of their own. If they had worked together, perhaps they could have led Arnor into a new golden age, but alas, they did not work together for each son hated the other. Although King Earendur named Amlaith as his heir, this meant little to the two others, and upon King Earendur's death, they rushed back to Annuminas to make their own claim for kingship. Amlaith rejected his brother's claims just as they rejected each other's, and warfare broke out on the streets of Annuminas between the forces of the three brothers. In the end, Amlaith emerged victorious, but not before Annuminas was burned and the streets stained red with the blood of the Dunedain. Thorondur fled south with his followers, whereas Aldarion fled into the Trollshaws. Lacking the strength to pursue both brothers, Amlaith instead moved his forces to the Weather Hills, awaiting either brother should they attempt to return.

They did not. Word came from the south that Thorondur had proclaimed himself King of Cardolan, and only a few days followed before Aldarion declared himself King of Rhudaur. Realising that he could not defeat both of his brothers, Amlaith declared himself as the King of Arthedain, the true heir to Arnor. He moved his seat of kingship to Fornost Erain in the North Downs so that he could better coordinate any war efforts against the two rival kingdoms. In the years following, efforts to repair Annuminas were abandoned and the population began to dwindle.

I returned to Lindon shortly afterwards, explaining the situation to Lord Cirdan. It was decided that Lindon would try its best to facilitate peace between the three Dunedain realms, and that we would favour none over the other unless circumstances changed. Two other ambassadors were dispatched to Rhudaur and Cardolan, and I remained in Arthedain, taking up a new residence in Fornost Erain. It was bleak and dreary compared to the beauty of Evendim, but still it was a mighty city.

These were days of uncertainty for all of us. What would happen between the three kingdoms? Would they ever reunite? What would Elendil think if saw what his heirs had become? These were the questions I pondered. I sometimes wondered if Amlaith, Thorondur and Aldarion had the same thoughts. I assume they did not, for otherwise they would have tried to save Arnor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The Three Kingdoms

The death of King Earendur caused a civil war between his sons: Amlaith, Thorondur and Aldarion. The civil war proved fatal to Arnor's unity, and three new kingdoms rose in its place: Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur.

Discontent to let his brothers usurp his land, it too less than two years before King Amlaith of Arthedain renewed efforts to subjugate his renegade brothers. Seeing Cardolan as the bigger threat, Amlaith dispatched his army into King Thorondur's land, spilling into and seizing much of the flat terrain in a matter of weeks. King Thorondur's forces melted away, retreating into the fortified town of Tharbad far to the south. For a while, it seemed that King Amlaith had succeeded in removing his middle brother as a threat. Unfortunately for Amlaith, it was not long before Aldarion took advantage of the opportunity. Rhudaur's armies, largely made up of Hillmen, entered Cardolan's territory, not as enemies, but as allies for King Thorondur. The two younger brothers had united against the eldest.

Fearful of losing his army, Amlaith retreated back into the Weather Hills. Arthedain had retreated, but its larger armies could not be put to rout by Cardolan and Rhudaur, even combined. Both sides remained in stalemate, waiting for each other to make a move. The Weather Hills proved to be the battleground for decades, and the hills ran red with the blood of Arnor.

None of the three brothers would live to see the First Arnorian War end, all dying within fifteen years of each other. Yet their deaths did not prove to be a simple affair. The new King of Rhudaur, Orodreth, did not exert the control his father did. Strife amongst the Hillmen both abroad and at home caused him to retreat back into Rhudaur, but not before the angry Hillmen forces carved a trail of destruction through Cardolan first. Relations between Rhudaur and Cardolan deteriorated greatly, and this was taken advantage of by King Beleg of Arthedain. Instead of attacking Cardolan, King Beleg helped the smaller kingdom rebuild, and King Beleg and King Turambar of Cardolan became fast friends. After almost a hundred years of fighting, peace finally came to Arnor.

Yet peace did not bring Arnor back together, nor did it heal the hurts of a hundred years of fighting. Much of the Dunedain in Cardolan and Rhudaur were killed, and both kingdoms came to rely more on the Middle Men that dwelled in those lands. Whilst King Beleg of Arthedain and King Turambar of Cardolan would spend their rules peacefully rebuilding their stricken lands, Rhudaur would become a land in turmoil. King Orodreth was killed whilst quelling a local rebellion in 988 TA, and his son, King Eldathorn, would die in similar circumstances in 1031 TA.

Following King Beleg was King Mallor, a man who would spend most of his reign overseeing numerous constructions in the North Downs. During his reign, Annuminas was mostly deserted, as was much of the land around the Emyn Uial and Lake Evendim. Most of Arthedain's population became concentrated in the lands between the North Downs and Cardolan's border. The lands near the Lhun and in the north of Arthedain fell into disrepair, and were eventually lost to the Wilds. Although it had little consequence then, the shifting of Arthedain's population and attention would create problems in the years to come.

After King Mallor came King Celepharn. Like some of the previous Kings of Arnor, Celepharn had little desire to rule, instead letting advisors take the reins of the kingdom. Midway through his rule, relations between Cardolan and Rhudaur broke down once again, resulting in King Tarandil of Cardolan invading the lands of Rhudaur. Thus began to Second Arnorian War, although in truth, it should not be called that as Arthedain played little part in the war. Despite the initial gains, Cardolan's army was defeated by a local Hillmen chieftain called Rhugga, and an elderly King Tarandil was killed during his army's retreat. Rhugga's popularity in saw a decline in the authority of King Forodacil of Rhudaur, and upon Forocadil's death, Rhugga seized power in Rhudaur.

The ascension on Rhugga in Rhudaur caused an uproar across Arthedain and Cardolan. Rhudaur was no longer a Dunedain kingdom, but a hostile kingdom of Hillmen who could not be trusted. Many of the Dunedain of Rhudaur fled into Cardolan and Rhudaur during this time, and those who stayed in Rhudaur were persecuted by the Hillmen leaders. Rhugga wasted little time in making his intentions known, and in 1200 TA, he invaded Cardolan in revenge of Tarandil's invasion forty-seven years before, starting the Third Arnorian War. King Celebrindor of Arthedain and King Calimendil of Cardolan quickly declared an alliance, but Rhugga had anticipated this. Instead of meeting Arthedain's and Cardolan's armies in the open field, Rhugga split his army into dozens of raiding parties that scoured Cardolan's flat, open plains. In one of the most horrific acts of the war, a force led by Rhugga encountered Calimendil's son and grandchildren as they fled south to Tharbad, executing them all and deriving Calimendil of heirs. The war continued until 1210 TA, when the last of Rhugga's raiding parties was destroyed. Although the war was over, it cannot be said that Cardolan was the victor. Calimendil's heirs were no more, much of Cardolan's land was ablaze, and Rhugga himself had escaped back to the safety of Rhudaur.

Yet the consequences of that war would not be felt for years to come. In 1231 TA, Rhugga finally died at the age of 105, exceedingly old for a Hillman of Rhudaur. His various sons and grandsons wasted little time trying to claim the throne of Rhudaur for themselves, plunging Rhudaur into a civil war amongst the numerous Hillmen tribes. Despite lasting less than a year, the war was savage, and many of the Hillmen were destroyed. King Calimendil, now a bitter old man, and King Celebrindor met again, planning action against chaos-ridden Rhudaur. Calimendil believed that Rhudaur should be utterly destroyed, but Celebrindor, a skilled diplomat and a virtuous man, convinced Calimendil that Dunedain rule should be restored to Rhudaur. Thus began the Fourth Arnorian War, although it was barely a war at all. A combined army from Arthedain and Cardolan marched into Rhudaur, sweeping aside the minimal resistance and conquering the capital at Cameth Brin. The Hillmen rule of Rhudaur was ended, and although none of the male line of Isildur could be found, a female descendant named Elewen was put on the throne.

Shortly afterwards, King Calimendil of Cardolan died, leaving behind no heirs. Cardolan found itself in a succession crisis, which caused the kingdom to teeter on the brink of war. King Celebrindor of Arthedain quickly intervened, trying to find a common ground between the various ethnic groups of Cardolan. Eventually, a nobleman of mixed blood named Tarcil was put forward as a candidate to Cardolan's throne. A strong man, Tarcil was able to keep Cardolan from following the fate of Rhudaur, but nevertheless, cracks still formed in Arnor's second most powerful kingdom.

King Celebrindor of Arthedain finally died in 1272 TA, having witnessed three wars during his rule. Yet there was greater hope for his successors. Rhudaur had been restored to Dunedain rule and the Hillmen were significantly weakened. Although the line of Isildur had died out in Cardolan, the kingdom remained a stalwart ally. And Arthedain itself remained mostly unscathed by the wars, and I know from my interactions with him that King Malvegil was adamant on restoring Arthedain to the glory of Elendil's Arnor. None of us knew that the worst was yet to come...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The Rising Shadow

King Malvegil's reign began with a decree - that Arthedain would grow to a glory that would match Elendil's realm during the days of old. Would that were how history unfolded...

Instead, Malvegil's reign was the last of relative peace.

It began with Dwarven messengers arriving from the Misty Mountains. In those days, the Dwarves of Khazad-dum still held most of the Misty Mountains, at least as far north as the Ettenmoors. They had fought the Orcs of Gundabad for many years, but in those days, the Dwarves retreated south, abandoning their mines in the Ettenmoors. They spoke of a dark power rising in the lands between the Ettenmoors and the Misty Mountains, and that Arthedain should beware it as well.

This puzzled many among Malvegil's court. The lands north of the Ettenmoors were frozen and inhospitable to the Men of Arnor, the home of men so cruel and savage that even the Hillmen of Rhudaur disliked them. It was theoried by some that they were the descendants of those Easterlings who had fought for Morgoth during the First Age. Although the Kings of Arnor and Arthedain were aware of them, they paid them little attention as long as they stayed within their own lands.

Further alarm was brought to Fornost when Lossoth messengers arrived. The Lossoth dwelt around the frozen ice-bay of Forochel, rarely coming as far south as Fornost. Yet this time they did, bringing news that snows of the north were more perilous than usual, and that they had retreated to the very edges of the bays. Needing little convincing, Malvegil sent scouts into the lands north of the Ettenmoors. Of those scouts, few returned, all of them with scarce knowledge of what was going on in those lands. They only knew that the men of those lands now called it Angmar, and that they had elected a mysterious king to lead them. The scout that managed the furthest north returned last, half frozen and barely sane, speaking of a terrible fortress that had been erected in the far north of the land now known as Angmar.

Malvegil immediately built many new fortresses along Arthedain's northern borders, and sent word to King Tarastor of Cardolan and Queen Elewen of Rhudaur of the new threat rising in the north. Scouts were posted along Angmar's borders, an unblinking watch in case the new King of Angmar tried anything against the realms of Arnor. Some say that Malvegil should have gone further and invaded Angmar at that time, perhaps ending the threat before it truly began. Yet I must say that it is easy to criticise the decisions of those in the past. Marching an army into the frozen land of Angmar would have been folly even if we did know the true nature of our enemy.

Despite the warnings, nothing came from Angmar. The borders of the land remained silent, even as Malvegil's attention was fixed upon it. It seemed that either the threat was unfounded or perhaps the new King of Angmar had fallen before he could truly establish his realm.

Late into Malvegil's reign, word arrived from King Aldor of Rhudaur. King Aldor was of mixed blood, the offspring of Queen Elewen and a husband of Hillman descent. Initially, his rule was well-received, but his messengers brought word that Rhudaur was quickly descending into chaos. Strange men from the south, possibly of Numenorean origin, had been spotted riling up local Hillmen tribes. A silent war of domination was being fought in the valleys and hills of Rhudaur, beneath the very noses of the few Dunedain who remained.

In 1347 TA, King Aldor himself arrived in Fornost, bringing dire news from Rhudaur. The Hillmen tribes who were loyal to Arnor had fled south, leaving very few loyalists behind. Most of the remaining Hillmen in Rhudaur were no longer loyal to King Aldor, but to the mysterious King of Angmar. Malvegil and Aldor immediately began to plan a course of action, but Aldor unexpectedly died of sickness whilst still a guest in Fornost, although there are rumours that he was poisoned. Aldor left no heirs, and was the last of the line of Isildur in Rhudaur. In Rhudaur, a Dunedain nobleman named Elegost quickly seized control and crowned himself king. The move was supported by the Dunedain of Rhudaur, but the death of Aldor caused the last remaining Hillmen loyalists to flee south after their kin.

Two years later, King Malvegil died. It is an odd thing to say, but Malvegil is lucky to have died when he did. He was the last King of Arthedain to rule without the threat of imminent destruction. His son, King Argeleb, a strong and militaristic leader, declared himself King of Arnor, as Isildur's heirs had died out in both Cardolan and Rhudaur. In Cardolan, King Minalcar recognised Argeleb's authority, bending his knee and taking on the new title of Prince of Cardolan. In Rhudaur, King Elegost sent one final messenger - saying that he would recognise Argeleb's authority if Arthedain gave immediate military aid to Rhudaur.

For in Rhudaur, the few remaining Dunedain had retreated into their fortresses. The land was ablaze in open rebellion, forces out of Angmar marching openly across the land. Gone were Rhudaur's banners, replaced instead by the iron crown of Angmar. King Argeleb rallied Arthedain's armies and marched to the Fords of Bruinen, only to be met by a column of fleeing Dunedain soldiers. They urged Argeleb to turn back, claiming that Rhudaur was lost and that Cameth Brin was surrounded. The land was overrun by hostile Hillmen and soldiers out of Angmar, and Argeleb would find no allies there.

On that day, Argeleb made the fateful decision to abandon Rhudaur to its fate. His army turned and marched back into the Weather Hills. In Rhudaur, the remaining Dunedain fortresses fell one-by-one, and at last only Cameth Brin was left standing. A lone survivor from the siege escaped across the Bruinen in 1355 TA, saying that Cameth Brin had finally fallen and the remaining Dunedain had been exterminated. He said that as the gates fell, King Elegost cursed both Arnor and Angmar before charging to his death. Thus ended the last Dunedain King of Rhudaur. Rhudaur would remain ruled by the Hillmen and Angmar until its eventual destruction.

The dream of a reunified Arnor was ended. A new enemy had arisen in the north of Eriador. Angmar's war was only just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Angmar's Strike

No sooner had Argeleb's army returned to Amon Sul when word came from the scouts at the Bruinen - Rhudaur's new army, an army in service to Angmar, had crossed the river. Argeleb planned to meet them in the field before the Weather Hills, where the Dunedain heavy infantry and cavalry would sweep aside the ferocious, yet lightly armoured Hillmen. Yet even as his army rallied around him, dire news came from the north. A second army, made up of the cruel men from Angmar, was marching down towards the northern Weather Hills, looking to force the gap towards Fornost.

Unable to leave his northern flank undefended, Argeleb spread his forces along the Weather Hills. If Angmar was to be victorious, they would need to force the entirety of the defensive line. The Hillmen and Men of Angmar took the bait, but victory was not so easily achieved for Arthedain. The Hillmen and Men of Angmar proved to be excellent fighters in the rugged terrain of the Weather Hills. Their forces weaved between Arthedain's fortress, cutting off supplies and ambushing companies of reinforcements that marched between the isolated defensive positions. But despite their ability in the hills, Amon Sul and the other Dunedain fortresses remained standing, and without them, Angmar could not achieve victory.

The decisive battle came in the foothills of the central Weather Hills. Wanting to crush his foes in one fell swoop, Argeleb feigned weakness along the centre of the Weather Hills. Hillmen and the Men of Angmar rushed in to overrun the Dunedain, only to be ambushed by Argeleb's men. Argeleb then pursued the survivors into the foothills, whilst leaving most of his forces behind. At this point, Angmar's forces across the entirety of the Weather Hills rushed north and south to trap the King of Arthedain. Unknown to them, Argeleb had allowed this, erecting crude fortifications around his position while Angmar's forces swamped around him. When enough of Angmar's forces had been drawn forth, reinforcements led by Argeleb's son, Arveleg, rushed forth from the Weather Hills. The victory for the Dunedain was decisive, and the remaining Hillmen fled back into Rhudaur or north into Angmar. Alas, the victory came with a cost, as brave King Argeleb was slain during his courageous gambit.

The Hillmen of Rhudaur had been crushed, yet the newly crowned Arveleg declared the fallen kingdom lost to the Dunedain. Arnor's new borders would end at the Bruinen, and the lands beyond, save Imladris, would remain a haunt of savage men and other foul creatures. The remaining Dunedain of Rhudaur would mourn the loss of their wild homeland, but their resolve would prove the greatest of all the soldiers of Arnor in those days. The few Hillmen who remained loyal to Arnor would be rewarded with land of their own, and many would settle in the region around the ancient town of Bree, swelling the population of the area.

Rhudaur's loss hurt Arnor, but it would only strengthen the bond between Arthedain and Cardolan. King Arveleg and Prince Minalcar would meet, declaring a strong alliance between the two realms. Both men vowed that they would come to each other's aid should Angmar attack once again. Attending this meeting were also representatives of my Lord Cirdan of Lindon, as well as those from Lord Elrond of Imladris. If the Dunedain required aid, the Elves of Eriador would also stand with them. Upon Prince Minalcar's passing, this alliance was also agreed to by his son, Prince Ostoher. Everyone knew that dark days were to come, yet this alliance was the beacon of light in the darkness.

Unknown to us, the forces that issued forth from Angmar in 1356 TA were only a fraction of Angmar's true strength. The true nature of that foul kingdom had not yet been discovered, nor the identity of the mysterious King of Angmar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

The War for Arnor

Following the death of King Argeleb I, Arthedain and Cardolan provided a united front against Angmar. In my own homeland of Lindon, I was told that Noldor and Sindar warriors who had not wielded blades since the fall of Sauron were now training with weapons in the fading courtyards of the haven cities, and that the forges were once again roaring with the clang of hammer upon steel. Angmar had been defeated once, but Men and Elves across Eriador held their breath, for it was certain that Angmar would return again.

This return came in the year of 1409 TA. Angmar's forces poured out of the frozen north, this time accompanied by Orcs in their many thousands. Only then did we realise that this land of Angmar was not a mere rival kingdom of Men, but a kingdom born from a malice far greater. Arthedain and Cardolan's armies rushed north to defend the Weather Hills, but too late did we recognise the trap. Unknown to us, the King of Angmar had moved large forces through the highlands of Rhudaur. Some of these forces had besieged Imladris for many years, thus we never received the warnings that might have saved us from much destruction. As Cardolan's armies moved north, Angmar's main forces crossed the Hoarwell in the south, spilling into the flat lands of Cardolan. Prince Ostoher hastily withdrew his armies south, causing much chaos amongst Arveleg's defenders as they left.

To this day, the true events that transpired across those few weeks are hard to understand. It's said that as they force marched south, Cardolan's army was suddenly caught by Angmar's somewhere south of the South Downs. Cardolan's forces were swept away, and Prince Ostoher was killed during the rout. It is likely that the King of Angmar could have utterly destroyed Cardolan then, but instead, he chose to move his army north towards the Weather Hills. Cardolan was spared complete destruction, but plenty of destruction they received still, as roving bands of Orcs and Hillmen ravaged and burned the unprotected countryside. A remnant of Ostoher's army held in Tyrn Gorthad, and it was there where they buried the body of their last prince.

With Arthedain's forces pinned along the breadth of the Weather Hills, the King of Angmar could now assault Amon Sul from the south. King Arveleg I, sensing the danger, rallied what defenders he could spare and sped south to the fortress' defence. A bloody battle was fought outside the fortress, and Hillmen died by their hundreds attempting to scale the walls. The valour of King Arveleg I was unmatched, and for a while it seemed as if Angmar's army would be unable to break into the fortress, but it was then when the King of Angmar revealed himself. Cloaked in black, with a face unseen and an aura of terror around him, his mere presence weakened the defenders and spurred on the attackers. The fortress fell, and King Arveleg I fell in its ruin, but not before ordering that the Palantir be removed to Fornost.

I remember the chaos in the days afterwards. Day after day, refugees poured through Fornost's gate, and then came the soldiers. Rumours from the south filled all of the halls of the city; the Weather Hills were lost, Cardolan was destroyed, King Arveleg was dead, and the King of Angmar was a sorcerer of unimaginable power, and now he was on his way to claim Fornost. Many in the city believed that the true end of Arnor was near, and that the Dunedain's days were at an end.

Yet there was still hope. Unlooked for by many of the common folk, the army of my liege, Lord Cirdan, arrived from Lindon, even as the fires of Angmar could be seen from Fornost's walls. It was the first time in many years that Elven warriors in their thousands had marched beneath a single banner. This hope sparked a fire within Arthedain's defenders, not least in King Araphor, the young son of Arveleg. At merely eighteen, he was very young by the standards of the Dunedain, but his valour surpassed even that of his father and grandfather. Taking council with Cirdan and his remaining captains, he advocated for a sudden assault on Angmar's forces, even as they advanced towards Fornost. To some it might have been seen as madness, yet the young king had the mind of a tactician, and his scouts had reported that Angmar's army had broken formation as they rushed north, the ill-disciplined Orcs and Hillmen seeking to loot and burn as much as possible.

I was not there to witness it, but I was told that King Araphor's plan was a brilliant success. The forces of Angmar had not been prepared for an assault, and they had been swept away in a huge rout, although the elusive King of Angmar had not been captured. Some in Fornost claimed that he would not enter these lands again, as surely age would soon claim him. I carried doubts of my own, yet it was Lord Cirdan who quelled these claims, and I suspect the wise Lord of Lindon suspected the identity of the King of Angmar long before any of us.

The lands of Arnor were safe for now, but much damage had been done. The Dunedain, who had once spread out across the wide lands of Eriador, now huddled around Fornost, or removed themselves in isolation to the lands far to the south or west, far from Angmar's icy reach. But the war was not yet done, as Lord Cirdan moved his forces to the east, relieving Imladris from the long siege Angmar had subjected it to. There was a great gathering of Elves there, from Lindon, Imladris and even Lothlorien, and it was resolved that Angmar should be destroyed before it rose again.

I did not march north with the army, and I was later told little of what happened as the sorrow and anger laid heavily of the hearts of my brethen. It is said that the army of Elves marched north, driving deep into the lands of Angmar, and it was there they beheld the fortress of Carn Dum, a dark remnant of the Elder Days. Yet even as they planned to assault the fortress, powerful blizzards swept down from the north, as if summoned by some foul sorcery. For days the blizzard went unabated, and at last Lord Elrond and Lord Cirdan decided to march south, lest they all perish in the snow.

Truth be told, the losses of the Elves were few, especially compared to the Men of Arnor. The forces of Angmar, weakened from their assault on Arnor, stood little chance, but the weather had saved them from destruction. King Araphor nodded grimly as he spoke to Lord Cirdan, and it became clear to him as well. Angmar might not return in his lifetime or perhaps even the lifetime of his future sons, but return they would. And Arnor needed to be ready. That did not make a difference in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Death from the East

Araphor's reign was long and peaceful, but that does not mean it was without hardship.

Arnor had survived the war, yet some parts fared better than others. Araphor immediately ordered a great restoration project which would see Arnor ready for the next conflict. Many of Arnor's outer fortresses, especially along the Weather Hills, were restored to good condition. Roads were repaired, villages and towns were reconstructed, raiding parties from Angmar and Rhudaur were either driven out or destroyed. However, I must admit that the reality was far bleaker than what my words paint. Fortresses were restored, but many of them were hardly manned. Villages and towns were reconstructed, but much of the population had either died or refused to return. Raiding parties were gone, but the Men of Arnor now lived in fear. The Dunedain clung to Fornost and North Downs, as they were the new bulwarks against the threat from the north.

However, some suffered far more than the Men of Arthedain. Cardolan was in ruins, its land laid to waste, its people slaughtered or driven away. Only in Tyrn Gorthad or in Tharbad far to the south did the Men of Cardolan retain any semblance of order. In the wide lands of Minhiriath, Men fended for themselves in any way they could, and all attempts to restore the authority of the once proud kingdom failed. The last attempt to restore Cardolan came in 1412, when Princess Nirnadel, daughter of Prince Ostoher, attempted to rally her people. In the end, she was murdered by some of her own subjects whilst touring a particularly devastated part of her lands. Why? I cannot say. Some say she was haughty or arrogant, some say she was murdered for food or wealth. Either way, desperate times created desperate men, and desperate men could commit despicable deeds. Cardolan had survived Angmar's invasion, but the worst was yet to come.

Araphor's reign ended in the year of 1589 TA. During his reign, Arnor had recovered from some of its hurts, but some wounds would take much longer to heal. His son, King Argeleb II, named for Araphor's grandfather that he never met, was a great administrator who recognised the dire straits of his kingdom. It was during his reign when the Halflings arrived from the east, and Argeleb II granted them the homeland that they sought. Although small in stature and peaceful in nature, Argeleb recognised that they possessed good hearts and valour that may help in the years to come.

But Argeleb's greatest act as king was the hard decision that saved his land from an even earlier end. In 1635 TA, in the faraway lands of the east, began the Great Plague. This sickness ravaged Mannish kingdoms across all of Middle-earth, and by the end of 1636 TA, the sickness was at Argeleb's doorstep. Realising the peril, Argeleb stationed watches on the borders of Arthedain, turning back any who sought to enter. Arthedain would be closed until the sickness in the outside lands was ended, however long that may be. As it turned out, they would not have to wait long, as the sickness had run its course by the end of 1637 TA. The scouts that Argeleb dispatched into the rest of Eriador found nothing but silence.

In the land of the Halflings, many thousands had died, and the cheerful folk that lived there were now filled with grief and sorrow. In the lands of Cardolan, they found nothing but death. Most of the scattered folk in Minhiriath had died or fled into the woodlands by the coast. In Tharbad, at least half of the population had died, and the shattered survivors were wary of outsiders. But the most grief was found in Tyrn Gorthad, Cardolan's capital. There, the last of Cardolan's Dunedain had perished in silence, alone from the rest of the world. The halls of the once mighty Kingdom of Cardolan, home to ambitious kings and brave princes, was now silent.

With the deaths of most of the remaining Men of Cardolan, the southern lands of Arnor began to fall into ruin. Messages from Tharbad dwindled, and then went silent, and the great road that led to the southern lands started falling into disrepair. Local men started calling it the Greenway, as its stones were cracked and overgrown with grass and weeds.

With great sorrow, Argeleb II declared that Cardolan was lost to the Dunedain. They would one day return to those lands, but now they must focus on their own homes and hearths. Only from Arthedain, the last of the successor kingdoms of Arnor, could the strength be found to resist and endure. And even as I heard Argeleb speak those words proudly and confidently, I found myself wondering how long they could endure. I had already experienced enough sorrow in Middle-earth to know how this would end.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

A Dying Kingdom

Argeleb II died in 1670 TA, a good king by any standard, but one unlucky enough to be born in the waning days of Arnor. If more kings like him existed in Arnor's earlier days, then perhaps Angmar would have never troubled the Dunedain.

King Arvegil ruled after his father. He was a cautious man, lacking the vision of his father, but continuing his policies. During his reign, Orcs once again began to raid into Arnor's territory, and the Men of Arnor once again found themselves at war with Angmar. Fearing the death of more of his people, Arvegil shortened Arnor's borders, abandoning much of the Weather Hills and withdrawing his defences to the North Downs. He then forbade his people from venturing beyond the defensive perimeter, and those that chose to remain outside were abandoned to their fate. During his time, contact with the remaining Men of Cardolan dwindled until no more messages were sent or returned from the town of Tharbad.

Arveleg II reigned after King Arvegil's death in 1743 TA. King Arveleg II was a small child during the appearance of the Great Plague, and thus his childhood was filled with grim memories that followed him into adulthood. These memories turned him into a grim man, and although he was fit to the task of dealing with Angmar's raids, his reign as king did little to life the morale of his people. Happiness was secondary to the defence of the realm, and although it might have been wise, it had consequences of its own. Arveleg II died in 1813 TA, not a good king, not a bad king, but a king that was little loved by his people.

If Arveleg II was grim and silent, then his son, Araval, was everything his opposite. A mighty warrior, loud and full of confidence, King Araval believed that instead of waiting for Angmar to return, the Men of Arnor should take the fight to their enemies and end them once and for all. A foolish notion perhaps, but Araval had the spirit and heart to make his soldiers believe. The defensive doctrines of his father and grandfather were abandoned, and the Men of Arnor marched abroad once more, destroying Orcs that dared to make camps too close to the borders.

Yet for all his bravado, Araval knew Arnor lacked the strength to deal with Angmar alone, thus he contacted Lord Cirdan. Many more Elves had sailed into the Uttermost West since Angmar's earlier invasions, but the Elves of Lindon still had the strength to fight. Araval immediately got to work, driving the Orcs from all of the old Arnorian lands save for Rhudaur. These acts of defiance seemed to have drawn the ire of the King of Angmar, and an army of Orcs was dispatched across the Hoarwell in 1851 TA, and on the plains of old Cardolan, the Men of Arnor fought the Orcs of Angmar. But this time, it was Angmar who had fallen into the trap, and Cirdan's Elves soon joined the battle from the north, and Angmar's army was utterly destroyed.

The battle had been costly, but the Men of Arnor rejoiced. Last time Angmar's army had been defeated, they had taken many centuries to recover, precious years that would allow Arnor to regain its strength. And Araval had plans for that. Thousands of settlers were dispatched from the crowded city of Fornost, resettling lands once lost to the scourge from the north, from the dales of the Weather Hills to the plains of Cardolan in the south. Yet not all settlers met with success, in particular, those that attempted to reoccupy the ruins of Tyrn Gorthad. There, they encountered evil spirits, known as Barrow-wights, and many of those poor folk never returned to Cardolan. Those that did return spoke only of terror amongst the barrows, and those lands were deemed to be cursed, and were avoided by all living creatures. From whence those spirits came, none knew for sure, yet many suspected that Angmar was involved.

King Araval's vision for a resurgent Arnor was short-lived. He died in 1891 TA, and shortly afterwards, the Orcs of Angmar returned. The Orcs now attacked in large companies instead of small raids, and it soon became clear that Araval's victory over Angmar had not been as great as once thought. Araval's son, King Araphant, was hard-pressed to hold off the constant attacks. All of Araval's gains were for naught, as once Arnor's settlers hastily abandoned their briefly held settlements and fled back to the safety of Fornost and the North Downs.

Seeing no other option for survival, Araphant turned to the south, to Gondor, Arnor's ancient sister kingdom. Time had estranged their relations, but in desperation, Araphant sent messengers to the descendants of Anarion. And after many years, Gondor, under King Ondoher, answered Araphant's call. Gondor promised an alliance, and Arvedui, the son of Araphant, was wed to Firiel, daughter of Ondoher. In Fornost, the people of Arnor rejoiced for Gondor was still powerful, and they were sure Angmar could not stand against both of the realms of the Dunedain. But disaster struck before that alliance could be put to the test; war had come to Gondor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

The Fall of Arnor

Merely three years after Arvedui wed Firiel, Gondor was invaded by Easterlings from the north and by Haradrim from the south. King Ondoher and both his sons were slain in battle upon the dust-choked plains of Dagorlad, and the northern army of Gondor was defeated. Victory was short-lived for the Easterlings, as Gondor's southern army had defeated the Haradrim and they ambushed the Easterlings whilst they were feasting in Ithilien.

Gondor's victory over the Easterlings and Haradrim was complete, but Ondoher had no heir. Now I recall the words of Malbeth the Seer, spoken on the day of Arvedui's birth.

"_Arvedui you shall call him, for he will be the last in Arthedain. Though a choice will come to the Dúnedain, and if they take the one that seems less hopeful, then your son will change his name and become king of a great realm. If not, then much sorrow and many lives of men shall pass, until the Dúnedain arise and are united again._"

Malbeth's words echoed true, for Arvedui attempted to claim the throne of Gondor, both through Firiel, and through being an heir of Isildur. Yet the Lords of Gondor were unmoved, and they selected Earnil, Gondor's victorious general and distant cousin to Ondoher, as King of Gondor. Although Gondor and Arnor remained allies, there would be no reunification of the realms.

King Araphant died in 1964 TA, and Arvedui became king of a realm frozen with fear. The Dunedain had fallen back on all fronts, and Orcs roamed freely across the lands in many places. Pacing through his crumbling palace, Arvedui was consumed by Malbeth's prophecy, and he knew that Arnor's end was drawing near, but he did not know the year in which Angmar's final strike would come.

In the year of 1974 TA, scouts reported large troop movements in Angmar. Arvedui immediately dispatched messengers to Gondor, but it would take time for Gondor to arrive. At last, Arvedui came to me, thanked me for my millenia-long service to Arnor, and sent me to Lindon to ask for Lord Cirdan's aid. Solemnly, I accepted, and I was not there to witness the hammer fall on Fornost. I am told that icy winds and thick snows swept in from the north, and Angmar's army followed closely behind it. The Men of Arnor defended Fornost and the hills around it, but at last, the armies of Angmar broke into the city. But the valour of the Dunedain defenders in the North Downs stopped Angmar from surrounding the city, allowing some to escape into the hills, including Arvedui and his sons.

Arvedui never came to Lindon, and only his sons arrived as the rearguard to columns of Dunedain refugees. We later learned that King Arvedui had taken refuge with the Lossoth, the snow-men of the frozen north. Cirdan dispatched a ship to recover him, but that ship never returned. And we learned years later from Dunedain that went north that the ship had been wrecked in the bay, killing all on board. Thus ended Arvedui, the last King of Arthedain and of Arnor.

Mere weeks after Fornost's fall, Gondorian ships began to arrive in the harbour. Hundreds of them, carrying tens of thousands of proud soldiers with sharp steel and glittering helms led by Earnur, the fiery Prince of Gondor. The Men of Arnor and Elves of Lindon, including myself, were in awe at the majest of such a mighty host, one that I had not seen since the days of the Last Alliance. I did not accompany them east, but I was later told of the massive battle that occurred in the fields outside Fornost. The King of Angmar, in his hubris, decided to meet the Men of Gondor in the field, and they were already being driven back when horsemen from Rhovanion crashed into their rear. The King of Angmar abandoned the city, fleeing back towards Angmar, which was utterly destroyed. Although not all news was good, as I also learned that the King of Angmar had escaped once again, and his identity was finally revealed; the chief of Sauron's Nazgul. Of all the Nazgul, it was his name that was most well-known; the Witch-king of Angmar.

Arnor had fallen, Angmar was destroyed, and most of the northern lands east of the Lhun were ruined and desolate. The great enemy of almost a thousand years was gone, yet for the Men of Arnor, this was not the victory they had wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

A Wandering People

The Men of Gondor sailed back home later that year, and it was unsurprising to see some of those that remained of the Men of Arnor accompany them south. Aranarth, eldest son of King Arvedui, ruled over a mere remnant of his people, and all of the tokens of Arnor's kingship had been lost in the frozen north.

For many months, Aranarth pondered the future of his realm, but at last he came to a decision. Quoting the words of Malbeth the Seer which had so far echoed true, Aranarth proclaimed that Arnor was not his to rule, and that the honour of reclaiming the fallen northern kingdom would come to one after many lives of Men had passed. He would become the Chieftain of the Dunedain, and the remnant of their people would wander the wilds of Eriador, protecting those that had survived Angmar's fury. The cities of Fornost and Annuminas would lie in ruins until brighter days came to the West.

It was with these new Rangers of the North that I would occasionally revisit Fornost, where I had spent much of my life. To see cold, crumbling ruins where there had once been so much life and laughter was a sorrowful feeling. I would take silent steps through the palace, once home to mighty kings of men, now a haunt of weeds and dust. I had heard the Men of Bree, a remnant of Arthedain and Cardolan's people who had survived the war, called the city Deadman's Dike. And I could not think of a more fitting name.

After the passing of Aranarth in 2106 TA, my fate would diverge from that of the Rangers of the North. I would remain in Mithlond, and although Rangers would occasionally visit, their appearances were few and far between. And even as the days grow cold and dark, and a shadow once again rises in the east, I know that the Heir of Isildur is out there, and from him, a new hope shall be born for the Men of the West.


End file.
